1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, foldable beach screen which provides privacy and protection from wind and blowing sand for a reclining individual. More specifically, the invention relates to such an apparatus which is constructed from a single panel and is foldable into a compact and easily carried configuration. The screen may include a reflective material on one or both major surfaces and can carry advertising messages or other printing.
2. Background Art
Beachgoers are well aware that even a slight breeze blowing across the sand can be an annoyance for the reclining sunbather. Blowing sand deposited on the individual detracts from the otherwise pleasurable environment, yet is difficult to avoid. The chilling effect of a cool breeze, even absent blowing sand, can be undesirable and uncomfortable as well. Thus, one of the needs in the art is a portable beach screen which functions as a barrier to wind and sand for the reclining sunbather or beachgoer by means of a beach screen which will remain upright in even a substantial breeze.
Beachgoers may also desire a degree of privacy while sunbathing or otherwise reclining and this, too, may be difficult to obtain. Others in the immediate vicinity of the individual may annoy by kicking sand, and a physical barrier between the individual and her annoying neighbors can provide a degree of comfort. There is a need in the art to provide a portable beach screen which functions as a privacy screen for the beachgoer.
Other needs are a beach screen which provides a full body tanning device as well as a vehicle for advertising or other printed messages. These needs are fulfilled by a beach screen which can be manufactured quite inexpensively and thus is highly appropriate as a `give away` item for businesses located on or near the beach. Advertising slogans or other messages imprinted upon the screen will be highly visible to the beachgoing population. When one or both surfaces of the present beach screen are covered with a highly reflective material, the screen can be employed to reflect the sun's rays upon the sunbather.
A variety of devices intended to protect the beachgoer, and/or to provide a highly reflective surface for suntanning, are found in the prior art. None provide the simple and inexpensive construction and high versatility provided by the present beach screen, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,256 (Besnah; Apr. 25, 1961) discloses a protective and reflective device for use on the beach. The device is constructed from a plurality of individual panels interconnected by hinges. Thus, the cost to manufacture this device would be substantial.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,577 (Friedberg; Aug. 26, 1969) relates to a sun reflecting board adapted to be placed over the head of a sunbather. Although the patent illustrates that the board can be stood up on the sand, the board includes no provision to prevent it from falling over in a breeze. This device does not seem well suited as a screen for blocking wind and blowing sand.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,404 (Wagner; Oct. 10, 1933) discloses a privacy screen for beachgoers. Fabric panels are suspended from stakes driven into the sand. This device is not foldable and highly portable.